The present disclosure relates to an advertisement server, a user terminal, an advertisement method, and an advertisement viewing program, and relates to, for example, what distributes an advertisement moving image to a user terminal.
An advertising activity is one of the most important activities to a person who performs commercial activities, and how to advertise products of one's own company to consumers greatly affects the sales of the products.
Although advertisements which appeal images of the product of one's own company to the consumers for a very short time, like TV commercials and the like, for example, has been widely used, an advertisement called a so-called infomercial in which the product is explained in detail for a long time over, for example, 3 minutes to let the consumers understand the contents of the product has also been increased in number in recent years.
In addition, advertisement media that use IT (Information Technology) technologies which have been remarkably developed in recent years has also come to be used other than conventional televisions, radios, magazines, newspapers, and the like.
Using the IT technologies makes it possible to distribute advertisement moving images through the Internet, thus allowing the infomercial to be provided at extremely low cost as compared with the TV commercials or the like.
As the technology of thus distributing the advertisement moving image using the Internet, there is a technology described in following Patent Document 1 “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF DISTRIBUTING/CREATING ADVERTISEMENT MOVING IMAGE.”    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-286882
This technology quickly provides information on a product in which the user has got interested during reproduction of the advertisement moving image.
Conventionally, however, it has not been able to confirm that the user has been watching the advertisement moving image. Meanwhile, now that the user spends a considerable time to watch the advertisement moving image, there is also a request that the user wants to get some compensations (so-called extra income).
Therefore, it is desired to increase advertising effectiveness of the advertisement moving image by utilizing the IT technologies.